The Breaths That May Be Our Last
by DegrassiIsMyLife123
Summary: The students of Degrassi High School go something they will never forget. A school shooting. (SECOND TIME UPLOADING SINCE ERRORS OCCURED THE FIRST TIME)


**Wow, long time no talk!**

 **I had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided oh what the hell. This takes place after 14B and the Don't Look Back movie. A month later. Junior year, so let's get into this!**

(ZOE'S P.O.V.)

"Tris, it's the first month of school. How do you already have a detention?" I asked Tris as he was stuffing his Algebra II book in his locker, while he was sighing uncontrollably.

"Ms. Pill...more like Ms. Bitch saw me texting earlier." He sighed for the tenth time, rolling his eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Texting Mr. Mysterious?" I asked.

 _"Hmph."_ Was all he replied with. It's been weird, he's been constantly texting someone for the past week, but would hide his phone whenever I tried to see who it was. Probably a boy. Probably a secret affair. After all, Tris was always into secret romance.

"Tris, she warned you like, yesterday." I laughed. _"Tristan Milligan,"_ I began mocking Pill. _"If I see that phone one more time, you will find yourself in detention."_

" _Ha ha_ ," Tristan replied, rolling his eyes again. "Where's Grace, by the way?"

"She's still ignoring me." I sighed. Ever since the kiss on the beach, which let me remind you was a month ago, she's been weird. At times, she will be all nice, and other times she will completely ignore my face range messages and texts.

Like, why was she so damn scared of me?

"Still?" Tristan asked, closing his locker, hooking onto my arm as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I don't know. I mean, _wouldn't anyone_ just jump at the opportunity to date me?" I sarcastically said, swooshing my hair around. Tristan laughed.

"She never did specify if she was gay or not." Tristan implied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh trust me, Tris. I'm the one who kissed her. And she was the one who kissed me back."

* * *

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

"Boo!" I heard behind me, feeling the hands on my waist. I jumped and turned to see it was Zig. I smiled, punching him in the stomach.

"Not cool!" I laughed, as he planted the quickest kiss on lips, looking up at the security cameras afterwards. Things have been so good with Zig and I. We were at that point in our relationship where we were just so - content. Comfortable.

"Where you headin' next?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to mine, taking the books out of my arms. He would never let me walk in the hall with my books in my hands if he was walking with me.

"Chemistry," I rolled my eyes. "I heard my teacher is giving a pop quiz today."

" _Ooo,_ rough."

"I'm stopping at the music store later today after school, wanna come?" I asked him. Lately, I've just been really into music. Old bands, new bands, bands that weren't really famous or known. Music was always a big part of my life, and when I finally got a position at the studio I began falling in love with music all over again.

"What band are you into this week?" Zig chuckled, grabbing my hand with his free hand as I closed my locker.

"I don't know yet," I shrugged. "So you wanna come? Afterwards we can...go back to my house." I looked up at him, putting on the best seductive face I could. "My mom doesn't get home from physical therapy until 8 tonight."

"Is that right?" Zig smirked, bringing me closer to him, as if I could even get closer.

" _Mhm_ ," I nodded, touching his chest and playing with the cloth on his shirt.

"Mmm," Zig smiled. "I would kiss you right now, but then I wouldn't be able to come over." He said, looking up at the security cameras.

"I should go," I frowned, thinking about Chem. I let go of his shirt but he pulled me closer to him again.

"I'll see you after school," he smiled, kissing my forehead quickly.

"I'll see you." I winked at him, taking my books from him and walking away.

* * *

(MILES' P.O.V.)

"Frankie, come on." I sighed, basically dragging her into the entrance of Degrassi. "You have to actually come inside the school to be considered present.

"But it's been three weeks since Winston and I broke up." Frankie cried, as we walked inside.

"So?" I said, looking at her raising my eyebrows. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, it's kinda like when you're in a relationship with someone for three weeks, like a three week anniversary, only this time we are...broken up."

"You sophomores are weird..." I rolled my eyes, looking around the hall way. I then looked down at my phone quickly, making sure Ms. Pill wasn't around.

Nothing.

"Has he said anything about me?" Frankie asked.

"You ask me this everyday, Franks. No."

"Not one thing?"

"Nada." I replied, shaking my head. "You know, there's more guys out there that aren't my best friend."

I was looking around the hall ways looking for him. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. I then bumped into someone, who was wearing a black hoodie with his hood up.

"Oh, sorry, man." I turned around, but the boy left his head down. I could only see parts of his face, but he didn't say anything.

I turned my head ahead and then saw Tristan and Zoe walking our direction. I caught Tristan's eyes and he caught mine. It was like we were looking through each other for a second.

"Ugh, there's Zoe." Frankie sighed, but I wasn't listening. Tristan was the one to break the eye contact first.

"Hey Hollingsworth," Zoe smiled, waving. I gave her a wave and half smile back.

"What was that about?" Frankie asked. "Are you talking to Zoe?"

"What? No."

"She's a life ruiner, Miles. You and I both know that."

"You're so dramatic."

"So you are talking to her?" She persisted, and I rolled my eyes.

"No! I'm not talking to Zoe."

"Tristan?"

I was silent for a second.

"No."

* * *

(ZOE'S P.O.V.)

"That was so awks," Tristan said as we walked past Miles and Frankie.

"I know, Frankie is still pissed at me for the whole Oomf chat thing." I replied.

"No, with Miles."

"Wait wait wait, is Mr. Mysterious Miles!?" I stopped walking, looking at him. He looked up, which he always does when he's nervous.

"It is!" I punched his arm, smiling. "Are you and Miles back on again?!"

"We were never on," Tristan rolled his eyes. "I don't know, things are weird with him. And plus, you like, totally liked him this summer."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, hooking to his arm again continuing to walk down the hallway. "He was more of an...experiment. It sounds completely wrong but, I needed to know if I liked him or Grace. And plus, Miles is totally gay."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, considering he would only touch my face while we made out." I giggled, and Tristan chuckled back.

The laughing ended the split second we saw what we saw.

I grabbed Tristan's arm, stopping. It was like everything was in slow motion.

A boy in a black hoodie had a gun in his hand.

"Is that..." Tristan gasped.

And then the chaos began. The screaming, the running, the slamming of lockers, more screaming.

"Run." Tristan said next to me, and I looked at him. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me down the left hall, running along with a hundred other students. We ran inside a class room, with about ten other students following us in, including Tiny Bell and Zig Novak. Tristan quickly closed the door, and he was shaking so bad he couldn't lock the door. I fell to the floor, in shock.

This was a school shooting.

* * *

 _(PREVIEW TO NEXT CHAPTER):_

 _I slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't make any sounds._

 _"Please be careful," Sasha whispered, choking on her cries. I nodded._

 _"Lock this door right after I close it, okay?" I whispered. "I'll knock three times if I come back. Don't open the door unless it's me, okay?" My words shook, and she nodded, whipping the tears coming out of her eyes. I was crying too._

 _I slowly closed the door to the janitors office, and I could hear the lock. I was alone in the hall way. I took a deep breath, whipping my face. He had to be two doors down. I mean, he was in Trig this period. The Trig room was just one hall down. I had to see him. I had to be with him._

 _I began walking down the hall way, where lockers were wide open, books were on the ground. The hall way was empty. Every door was closed. It was completely silent. Everyone was in one of those classrooms._

 _I continued walking down the hallway, my legs feeling like jelly and my arms shaking. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, barely being able to unlock it since I was shaking so hard._

 _I had five text messages._

 _"Where are you!?"_

 _"Are you okay!?"_

 _"Please answer me."_

 _I looked up, and he was right there._

 _The boy in a black hoodie, with the gun in his hand._

 _I caught my breath, not being able to breathe. I dropped my phone, not being able to move._

 _The boy in the black hoodie raised the gun, pointing it at me._

 _"Where are you!?_

 _"Are you okay!?_

 _"Please answer me."_

 _"Please just answer me! I need to know if you're okay!"_

 _"Maya, where the hell are you!? Answer me! -Zig"_

* * *

 **You guys know me, always having these cliffhangers.**

 **I'm sorry?**


End file.
